The Kindness Of A Stranger
by QuietKurtsie
Summary: The moment when Joe invites Kurt to the God Squad meeting. Spoilers for "On My Way"


**AN: Hi there! This is just a random oneshot based on "On My Way" when Joe said he invited Kurt to the God squad Meeting. It's not brillant, hopefully you will forgive me :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee!**

After years of being home schooled, being at McKinley was still weird for Joe Hart.

It had only been a few weeks since he'd arrived, and he'd already learnt so much more about the world, things he'd never even thought of while he was home schooled. He'd met some great friends, earned the awesome nickname "Teen Jesus" and discovered some harsh realities about the world.

Most recently, Suicide.

He barely knew anything about this guy, Dave Karofsky. All he knew is he used to come to his school. But by lunchtime on Wednesday, he knew all about his attempt on his own life. How Dave had dressed himself in his best suit and tried to hang himself in his closet. It was shocking to even imagine how someone could feel like that, he couldn't comprehend it. All he could do was pray for Dave, whoever he was, and hope he could find a way out of the dark.

"…Hey."

Joe spun round from where he stood by his locker. There was a boy standing behind him, with shockingly scarlet eyes, still filled with tears. His hands were clasped tightly together at his front as he waited for Joe to reply.

"Hi, have we?-"

"You're Joe, right? From the-" He gave an embarrassed cough, "- God squad."

Joe smiled kindly and nodded at him. "Yeah, that's me."

"Mercedes told me about you. I'm Kurt." They shook hands gently for a few seconds, before Kurt dropped his hand limply by his side and stifled another tiny sob.

The sophomores eyes widened, not sure exactly how to comfort the stranger. "Oh…ummm...Are you all right?" He asked nervously, though obviously he knew the answer was no. The boy looked awful, with dishevelled hair and shaking palms. Unsurprisingly, the boy shook his head.

"No...No not really."

"Do you wanna-" Joe held out his hand, gesturing an empty classroom. Silently, they walked in and shut the door behind them.

"So" Joe began, "what's this about? It's just I have geometry-"

"Did you hear about Dave Karofsky?" Kurt cut in, his fingers tugging nervously with the edge of his shirt.

"Yeah, I did. But I never even met him; I wasn't here when he came to school here."

"Of course you weren't."

They stood in awkward silence for a few seconds. Eventually Joe realised Kurt was waiting for him to say something.

"Did you know him?"

To his surprise, Kurt barked a short laugh. "Oh yes…we were pretty well acquainted."

"Okay, you're gonna have to catch me up here."

"What do you think about gays, Joe?" The senior asked him, his face a mask of seriousness. "I know you sang to Brit and Santana last week at Sugars party, you said that love was love and all that jazz, but what about guys?

Joe stared at him, his mouth hanging open in shock of his bluntness. "Why would you ask me that?" he eventually managed to stutter.

"To my knowledge, there is a horrible double standard in society today where straight men will happily watch two girls sucking each other's face but the sight of two guys holding hands makes them want to grab the torches and pitchforks."

To his own surprise, Joe actually understood what he meant. He could remember a lot of boys staring at the two cheerleaders at the valentine's party, jaws on the floor as they made out in the middle of the dance floor. "Well, I've never really met any gay guys but I doubt my views would change. God loves everyone, so I do to."

"Good, because I really need someone to talk about this with, and I think you might be the one to listen. Well, the God squad in general. I know Sam, Quinn and Mercedes are fine with it, but I wasn't so sure about you…" Kurt trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"Okay."

"I just…need people to talk to. People who won't judge me or David for what we've both done. I definitely can't tell Blaine, he would completely freak out!"

Joe looked puzzled for a second. "Sorry, who's Blaine?"

"Oh, Blaine is my boyfriend, the guy who sung 'Love shack' at Breadsticks. What do you know; looks like you have met a gay couple after all." Kurt laughed at Joes shocked expression; the boy must have had a pretty inactive gaydar.

"You have a boyfriend?" _You're gay, _is what the sophomore was going to say, but stopped himself at the last moment. He wasn't 100% sure the etiquette with gay guys, and he didn't want to offend him by being so blunt. The guy seemed nice, a little feminine, but each to their own.

"Yeah, we've been together nearly a year now." Kurt waited to the remark, the disgusted glance which never arrived. Instead, the younger boy simply smiled kindly.

"Awesome."

Suddenly, Kurt couldn't hold it in any longer. "David was in love with me, Joe!" He cried, ignoring the shocked expression on the younger boys face. "He thought I would be good for him but all I've done is screw up his life even more!" The tears he'd been desperately trying to hold in were now falling down his cheeks.

Joe reached out and clasped his hand on the boys shoulder. "Hey, listen." He said kindly, pulling Kurt slightly so he was facing him. "If you want you can come down to the God Squads meeting today at lunch. I promise you we'll sit and listen to you, no judgements."

"Thank you." He sniffed, gently dabbing away his tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

"So, 12:00?"

Kurt nodded as they walked out of the classroom to their respective lessons. "I'll be there."


End file.
